96neko
Kuroneko channel bg.png Kuro.png Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 18 kwietnia 2017r. 96neko (96猫'' ; kuroneko'') to znana ze swojego silnego głosu i niskich not, przez które jest nazywana . Potrafi ona równie dobrze śpiewać bardzo słodkim, damskim głosem , np. w jej coverze Soratobazu. Często tworzy duety z bliźniakami Kagamine. Nieraz śpiewa parodie piosenek w duetach z Kagamine Len'em lub vipTenchou. Niektórym ludziom bardzo przypomina głos Romi Parkrk, koreańskiej seiyuu. Jest znana również z parodyjnych tekstów w piosenkach, dodatkowych linijek teksu oraz różnych , tak jak w "trick and treat" i "Aa, subarashiki Nyansei". 96neko podkreśliła na swojej stronie, że nie chce, aby ludzie nagrywali jej namahousou i rozprzestrzeniali je w internecie, jednakże nie ma nic przeciwko temu, aby nagrywać je dla własnego użytku. Jej nowy album "Iris" został wydany 3 dni przed jej 20 urodzinami, chcąc tym podziękować swoim fanom oraz swojej matce za wspieranie jej przez cały czas.Ukończenie 20 roku życia w Japonii oznacza wkroczenie w wiek dorosłości. Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek # "Yanderenka" (Psychotic Love (Yande-Ren ((Len)) Song) (2009.07.15) # "Musunde Hiraite, Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses) (2009.12.12) (Nie w MyList) # "Mametsubu Lovers"-Krótka wer.- (parodia Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.02.21) (Nie w Mylist) # "Gekokujou"(Revolution) (2010.03.09) # "Kurumi?Ponchio" (2010.03.16) (Ostrzeżenie: Zawiera treści nieodpowiednie dla nieletnich) # "Boku to Alice no Wonderland" (Me and Alice's Wonderland) (2010.03.30) (Nie w Mylist) # "IMITATION BLACK"(2010.04.14) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Tsukeru yo." (2010.04.19) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.04.22) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.05.01) (Nie w MyList) # "Omanko" (2010.06.20) (Ostrzeżenie: Zawiera treści nieodpowiednie dla nieletnich) # "Rolling Girl" -One recording- feat. 96Neko i Kyouichirou (2010.06.12) (Nie w MyList) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -96Remix ver.- (2010.06.25) # "Proof of life" feat. 96Neko i Shairu (2010.07.17) # "Rolling Girl" -Tightson rap ver.- (2010.07.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Tokyo Rock City" feat. 96Neko i Kagamine Rin&Len] (2010.07.25) # "Out of Eden" feat. Valshe (2010.08.10) # "Kuro Len?Romantic Night" feat. 96Neko i Kagamine Len (2010.09.11) # "Calc." (2010.10.05) # "trick and treat" (2010.10.30) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.29) # "4696 ~ Kuro no Negai ~" (Oryginał z Shuujin-P) (2010.12.03) # "Merry Sexmas" (2010.12.23) (Ostrzeżenie: Zawiera treści nieodpowiednie dla nieletnich) # "T / M / G ~ Bokura no Kara ~" (Our Shell) (2011.01.06) (Oryginał z Shuujin-P) # "Paradichlorobenzene" feat. 96Neko i Kagamine Len (2011.01.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. 96Neko i Shairu (2011.02.14) # "Pajamakko?" (Pajama Girl) (2011.02.24) # "Mr.Music" feat. Kuripurin, Seriyu, Kakichoco, Vivienne, 96Neko, Wotamin, Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "orange" (2011.04.22) # "Matryoshka" feat. 96Neko i vipTenchou (2011.05.01) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. 96Neko i Kagamine Len (2011.06.15) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.09) # "Tapioka Sennou Song" (Brainwashing Tapioca Song) -GigaP remix- (2011.08.01) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.08.09) # "Bunpou Shoujo ? Ririka" (Oryginał z Shuujin-P) (2011.08.10) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, Noaru i Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Migikata no Chou" -Len ver.- (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2011.10.04) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "?Vita Sexualis" (2011.10.16) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. 96Neko i Pokota (2011.10.19) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. 96Neko i Kagamine Len (2011.12.21) # "Jingle Bells" feat. 96Neko, vipTenchou i Kogeinu (2011.12.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" (tylko taniec) (2011.12.28) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Interviewer" (2011.12.30) # "Len-kun Nau!" (2012.01.21) # "Kuroneko-kei Joshi" (Black-Cat Girl) (2012.02.03) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Rin ver.- (2012.02.14) # "Bad ? End ? Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu, i Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko i Pokota (2012.03.31) # "ACUTE" feat. 96Neko, Pokota i Hanatan (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.22) # "Tapioca no Uta" (Tapioca Song) (parodia Croquette no Uta) (2012.04.30) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Ib Parody- (2012.05.18) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (2012.06.02) # "Gemini" feat. 96Neko i Shairu (2012.06.27) # "Sayoko" (2012.07.10) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.07.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Commitee.) (2012.07.13) # "Bye-Bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.07.18) # "Fire?Flower" (2012.08.05) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.17) # "Masked bitcH" (Oryginał z GigaP] (2012.08.22) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. 96Neko, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, che:Sakurai i Pokota (2012.08.28) # "Deadline Circus" feat. 96Neko, Wotamin i Pokota (2012.09.07) # "WAVE" (2012.10.12) # "Magical?Nuko Len Len" -retake- (2012.10.16) # "Niconico Halloween Party" (2012.10.16) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.10.17) # "Soratobazu" (Flightless Bird) (2012.10.19) # "?Ib?-again-" (2012.11.30) # "Kagen no Tsuki" (Last Quarter of the Moon) (Oryginał z KurousaP) (2012.12.01) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.03) # "Orange" (2012.12.24) # "Miracle Shopping ~ Don Quixote no Theme ~" (2012.12.25) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko, i vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Hello Laughter" feat. 96Neko, Au, Nana Mitani, Hanatan, Yuikonnu i Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Srit the Wrist" (Oryginał z KurousaP) (2013.01.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. 96Neko i Reji (2013.01.18) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.02.20) # "Akatsuki Arrival" -Arrange ver.- feat. 96Neko i Kogeinu (2013.03.01) # "Kesenai Tsumi" (Inerasable Sin) (Fullmetal Alchemist OP) (2013.03.12) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) –Wersja Iris- (2013.03.25) # "MOTHER" (Oryginalna piosenka z Oku Hanako) (2013.03.30) # "Risky Game" feat. 96Neko, nero i Yamai (2013.05.10) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. 96Neko, Yamai i nero (2013.05.30) # "Alice in Musicland" (2013.06.08) #"Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) feat. 96Neko, Yamai and nero (2013.07.11) #"Peach Meatpie" (2013.07.13) #"Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" (2013.07.18) #"Tokyo Retro" (2013.07.19) #"cLick cRack" (Original) feat. 96Neko, Nanahira, kradness, Reol and Soraru (2013.07.21) #"Kaitou Peter & Jenny" feat. 96Neko and Riseha (2013.11.16) #"Koshitantan" (2013.11.19) #"Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2013.12.13) (Channel only) #"Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), OrebananaP (chorus) and Kagamine Len (chorus) (2013.12.15) #"Hitorinbo Envy" (2014.01.16) #"LOVELESS×××" feat. 96Neko, clear and Pokota (2014.02.07) #"Kokorokizu Monochrome" (2014.02.10) #"Cyclone" (2014.02.11) #"Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.02.17) #"DOGS" feat. 96Neko and Reol (2014.02.22) #"Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou i Akatin (2014.02.24) #"Notebook" (2014.03.03) #"SMOKYTHRILL" feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko i vipTenchou (2014.03.14) # "Viva Happy" (2014.03.30) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin and Yuge (2014.04.14) # "Gears of Love" (2014.05.07) (Channel only) # "+♂" (2014.05.12) # "Raise de Ai Imashou" feat. 96Neko and Yamai (2014.06.16) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Piano arrange- (2014.06.17) # "Gishinanki" (2014.06.18) # "shockingparty" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.06.27) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.08.02) # "Love×Love Whistle" (2014.08.04) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. 96Neko and Kano (2014.08.31) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.09.02) # "Hi-fi Raver" (2014.09.06) # "Service Zangyou" (2014.09.11) # "Sweet Magic" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu and vipTenchou (2014.09.12) # "Isshin Furan" feat. GigaP and 96Neko (2014.09.22) # "OK" (Original with note navite) (2014.11.01) (YT only) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" -Brand New... arrange- (2014.11.30) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.12.12) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.12.14) # "Shooting Star" feat. HISASHI (2014.12.24) # "Tengaku" (2014.12.31) # "Renai Cafeteria" (2015.01.09) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) (2015.02.22) # "Dandan Hayaku Naru" (2015.02.28) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. 96Neko and Kogeinu (2015.03.01) # "Ifuudoufou" -Chitchai rap ver.- feat. Hashiyan and 96Neko (2015.03.16) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.03.28) # "lamb" (2015.04.11) # "Aru Bakeneko no Koi Monogatari" (2015.04.28) # "Tengoku to Jigoku" (Heaven and Hell) feat. Team Pet Shop (2015.05.01) # "World Juncture" (Original with ) -Short ver.- (2015.05.27) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Team Pet Shop (2015.06.09) # "World Junctrure" (Original with ) -Full ver.- (2015.06.24) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Team Pet Shop (2015.07.10) # "magnet" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2015.08.03) # "Rockbell" (2015.08.04) # "from Y to Y" (2015.08.19) # Tokyo Summer Session " feat. 96Neko and Amatsuki (2016.09.20) Nieznany czas dodania Komercyjnie wyróżnione prace #'Nagareboshi" (Shooting Star)'- (Wydany 9 stycznia 2013r.) - Drugi ending do gry i anime Tanken Driland Dyskografia |track2lyricist = KurousaP|track2composer = KurousaP|track2arranger = |track3title = Sayonara|track3lyricist = KurousaP|track3composer = KurousaP|track3arranger = |track4title = Find Out|track4lyricist = KurousaP|track4composer = KurousaP|track4arranger = |track5title = Mikazuki Hime|track5info = (Crescent Moon Princess)|track5lyricist = KurousaP|track5composer = KurousaP|track5arranger = |track6title = Kagen no Tsuki |track6info = (Last Quarter of the Moon)|track6lyricist = KurousaP|track6composer = KurousaP|track6arranger = |track7title = Cantarella|track7lyricist = KurousaP|track7composer = KurousaP|track7arranger = }} (Gray matter Explosion Girl)|track7lyricist = Rerulili|track7composer = Rerulili|track7arranger = |track8title = Memeshikute|track8lyricist = Kiryuuin Shou|track8composer = Kiryuuin Shou|track8arranger = |track9title = Odoru Ponpokorin|track9info = (Chibi Maruko-chan ED)|track9lyricist = Sakuramomoko|track9composer = Oda Tetsurou|track9arranger = |track10title = Pokemon Ierukana?|track10info = (Did you say Pokemon?)|track10lyricist = Toda Shougo|track10composer = Tanaka Hirokazu|track10arranger = |track11title = Shinkai no Ritorukurai|track11lyricist = sasakure.UK|track11composer = sasakure.UK|track11arranger = |track12title = For Fruits Basket|track12info = (Fruits Basket OP)|track12lyricist = Okazaki Ritsuko|track12composer = Okazaki Ritsuko|track12arranger = |track13title = DoReMiFa Rondo|track13lyricist = 40m-P|track13composer = 40mP|track13arranger = |track14title = Kawaranaimono|track14info = (Unchanging Things) (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo Insert Song)|track14lyricist = Oku Hanako|track14composer = Oku Hanako|track14arranger = |track15title = Akatsuki Arrival|track15info = (96Neko, Kogeinu)|track15lyricist = Last Note.|track15composer = Last Note.|track15arranger = |track16title = Yi Er Fanclub|track16info = (1, 2 Fanclub) (96Neko, vipTenchou)|track16lyricist = MikitoP|track16composer = MikitoP|track16arranger = |track17title = MOTHER |track17info = (Oryginalna)|track17lyricist = Oku Hanako, 96Neko|track17composer = Oku Hanako|track17arranger = }} -Brand New... arrange-|track4lyricist = Moja-P|track4composer = Moja-P, rerulili|track5title = D・I・T・A|track5lyricist = leonn|track5composer = Hibino Hirofumi|track5arranger = Shimizu Takehito|track6title = chocolate|track6lyricist = nana hatori|track6composer = Carlos K.|track7title = +♂|track7info = (96Neko ver.)|track7lyricist = Reol, 96neko|track7composer = GigaP|track8title = OK|track8lyricist = note native, Honzawa Naoyuki|track8composer = note native, Honzawa Naoyuki|track9title = Kinyoubi no Ohayou|track9info = |track9lyricist = Gom|track9composer = HoneyWorks|track10title = Tengaku|track10info = |track10lyricist = Yuuyu|track10composer = Yuuyu|track10arranger = su-kei|track11title = Little Star|track11lyricist = O-live|track11composer = O-live|track12title = Gekkou|track12lyricist = Onitsuka Chihiro|track12composer = Onitsuka Chihiro|track12arranger = Rikki|track13title = Thank You|track13lyricist = BOUNCEBACK|track13composer = Hoshino Yasuhiro|track13arranger = ats-}} Galeria |96nekonekomimi.png|96Neko widziana w jej coverze "Nekomimi Archive" |Jingle_Bells.jpg|vipTenchou, 96Neko, i Kogeinu widziani w ich coverze "Jingle Bells" |96neko kogeinu akatsuki arrival.nns2922013.png|96Neko (po lewej) i Kogeinu (po prawej) widziani w ich coverze "Akatsuki Arrival" |96NekoTwitter.png| 96neko widziana na swoim Twitterze |Kuroneko_channel_bg.png|96neko widziana na swoim kanale |96Neko23814404.png|96neko widziana w piosence "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" |96Neko_Sayoko.png|96neko widziana w coverze "Sayoko" |Teampetshop_shockingparty.png| Team Pet Shop (Od lewej: VipTenchou, Kogeinu, 96neko) widziani w coverze "ShockingParty" |Teampetshop.png|Team Pet Shop (Od lewej: 96neko, VipTenchou, Kogeinu) widziani w coverze "SMOKYTHRILL" |96Neko30773496.png|96neko widziana w coverze "Srit The Wrist" |96Neko34192236.png|96neko widziana w coverze "Kesenai Tsumi" |96Neko32719583p3.png |96neko widziana w coverze "Srit the Wrist" |96Neko-Reol_41840567.png|96neko i Reol widziani w coverze "DOGS" |96neko_twitter_png.png| 96neko widziana na swoim Twitterze. |96neko_utattemita_no_hon.png|96neko na okładce Utattemita no Hon z marca 2014r. |96Neko_45820390_p0.png|96neko widziana w "Hi-fi Raver" |TeamPetShop45967795.png|Team Pet Shop (Od lewej: 96neko, VipTenchou, Kogeinu) widziani w coverze "Sweet Magic" |Teampetshop_45967651.png|Team Pet Shop (Od lewej: Kogeinu, [[VipTenchou, 96neko) widziani w coverze "Kami no Manimani" |96neko_hashiyan_ifuudoudou.png|96neko i Hashiyan widziani w coverze "Ifudoudou" |Team_Pet_Shop_Himitsu_Keisatsu_45967719.png|Team Pet Shop (Od lewej: VipTenchou, Kogeinu, 96neko) widziani w coverze "Himitsu Keisatsu" }} Ciekawostki *Ma wielką obsesję na punkcie Lena Kagamine, co widać w jej coverach "Aa, subarashiki Nyansei" lub "Len-kun Nau!".* *Ma również ogromną obsesje na punkcie tapioci. Często dodaje jej zdjęcia na twittera, oraz przerabia teksty piosenek aby ją uwzględnić *Jest bardzo niska, ma zaledwie 141.2 cm wzrostu. Właśnie z tego powodu jest znana za noszenie butów na obcasie, niekiedy sięgających nawet 20cm *Używa F-V620(SONY)/F-V420(SONY) dynamicznego mikrofonu oraz NT1-A(RODE)/ECM-23F5(SONY) kondersowego mikrofonu. *Jej system operacyjny to Windows7. **Jej kamerka internetowa to Logicool Qcam. **Nagrywa i miksuje swoje piosenki w Audacity. **Urodziła się w regionie Kanasai, obecnie żyje w Osace. **Jej grupa krwi to 0.*Nie lubi wielorybów. *Boi się oglądać "Spongebob Kanciastoporty" przez creepypastę. **Jej kot nazywa się Kuu-chan, natomiast pies Shi-chan. Najczęściej jednak publikuje posty na Twitterze związane z Kuu-chan. *Jest bardzo aktywna na Twitterze i ,,obserwuje'' swoich ,,obserwatorów'' *Jej ulubione jedzenie to tapioca, surume (suszone kawałki kałamarnicy), sałatka, kabayakisan (grillowany węgorz jako ciastka rybne) i ogórki kimichi. *Ma 18 kolczyków: 10 w lewym uchu, 5 w prawym uchu, 3 w wardze/na języku. *Nazwa "Team Pet Shop" pochodzi od nazwy członków: "neko" od 96neko oznacza "kot", "inu" od Kogeinu oznacza "pies", natomiast "tenchou" od VipTenchou oznacza menedżera sklepu. *5-tego czerwca 2012 roku jej community na NND jako pierwszy w historii osiągnął 256 poziom, najwyższy dostępny. *Pomimo jej niekobiecego charakteru, stosuje ona zaimek osobowy 私 (watashi), który jest uprzejmy i stosowany dla obu płci, a nie 僕 (boku) który częściej używany jest przez młodych chłopców oraz chłopczyce. *Jej ulubione magazyny to KERA i Utattemita Kei. *Nie lubi krewetek i cykad. *Jej ulubione kolory to czarny, biały, czerwony, niebieski i złoty. *Jej naturalny kolor włosów to czarny. Linki *Twitter *Pixiv *Blog *mixi *społeczny mixi *Blomaga *TmBox Odniesienia Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:Kobiety Trap NND Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ryouseirui Kategoria:TrapYT